Quality time
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: Rose wants to spend more time with the Doctor, they watch a movie and then make a den. Rose learns more about the Doctor. 9/Rose. Later 9/Rose/Jack friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Okay, in my future work there will be a den mentioned. This is an angsty/fluffy story to show how the amazing den was created. Yeah okay so it's just a den... nothing major special. Enjoy- I hope you do. **

The Doctor heard footsteps on the metal grating from where he was tangled under a large bundle of random wires. Rose's head peeked over the entrance of the small pit he had buried himself in under the flooring. He let go of the button on the Sonic Screwdriver and looked up at her expectantly. She pulled her hair back behind her ear a little nervously under his gaze.

"What you up to?" She asked feigning interest. The Doctor wasn't fooled and looked up at her sceptically. She was lying on her stomach on the patterned metal and it was quite uncomfortable, she could feel the pattern being pressed into her skin leaving a mark. She decided to get up to stop from bruising. The Doctor threw the bundle of wires over his head carelessly to allow him to get up. Finally he emerged crumpled, he patted his battered leather jacket down as if it would actually make a difference.

"Come on then, what's up?" He asked gruffly in his northern accent.

"Well," Rose said, "I was wondering what to do." The Doctor rolled his eyes exasperated.

"I am sure you can find something human and entertaining to do. Why don't you go paint your nails?" She glared at him in response and fiddled with the end of the sleeve of her pink Punky Fish jacket.

"Go watch T.V I have nine thousand channels, I am sure that you will find something." He told her twisting an odd looking object on the console.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I am too worn out to go around running. I just want to do something normal and well...human." He turned sharply to look at her and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"And I know you're not human but can't we just play a game? A board game. Or watch a movie. Something normal best friends would do. He stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Rose, we aren't normal." He said it as if it meant end of discussion. It was true, a nine hundred year old alien and a nineteen shop girl that lived and travelled together through time and space wasn't exactly ordinary, but Rose didn't really care about the age gap or the different species. She just saw them as the Doctor and Rose, the two best friends who needed each other.

He evaluated her features. Was she missing the human life? Would she want to leave? His chest grew tight at the thought. Perhaps he should do what she wanted. It can't be that bad playing games and watching films with her for a few hours. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving and decided that if it made her happy he would enjoy human entertainment with her.

"Okay, I'll do it. But we are not watchin' a chick-flick." He said seriously with a small smirk giving him away. She grinned and hugged him quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I realise I have neglected a few of my stories so I will do this one now.**

He had told her to meet in the cinema. Rose, who was totally clueless, just hoped that the TARDIS would help her find her way. Sure enough, after leaving her room the first door she tried led to the cinema.

The room was dark with small spotlights on the ceiling. The chairs were red and in rows just like Earth cinemas, only there were less of them and they looked more luxurious. There was a huge television screen at the front of the room, it looked to be around seventy inches.

'Nice.' Rose thought. She sent off a silent thanks to the TARDIS for her assistance in moving the room. She received a kind hum in response. Rose didn't know what it meant at all.

"She said, you are welcome and to have fun." Came familiar northern tones from the corner of the room. Rose hadn't noticed him at all while drinking in the sight of the room. Although, his black jeans and leather jacket didn't exactly stand out against the dark walls.

She joined where he was standing and looked into a cupboard that was open. It was set into the wall and appeared from the inside that it went on forever with all different racks. Rose wasn't at all surprised. It was the TARDIS, a time travel machine. It took more to shock her whilst with the Doctor.

There was a light inside allowing them to see its contents. She recognised some of them, many old classics from earth. However, there were others with 3D holographic fronts which made her immediately assume that they were from the future.

She looked on another shelf and they appeared to be from the very far future. They resembled data sticks but with a circular end and had engraved writing on the side.

"Pick one." He said patiently.

"Let's pick one together." Rose decided looking around the extensive selection. They finally decided on Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Rose guessed that it was from the near future, as in Rose's time, 2005, the 3rd film was unheard of.

Rose liked the cinema but decided that she didn't want to come in here every time. It was too formal and posh. She just wanted to be able to relax and loll on a cushy sofa without an armrest in between them. God, was that armrest annoying.

"Why are you in your pyjamas?" The Doctor asked, noticing only after halfway through the film. His brow was furrowed in slight confusion.

"'t's more comfortable, me and mum used to do it all the time back home." She still felt the need to keep her voice down in the cinema despite them being the only occupants.

"Can I ask you something?" He said turning in his seat to face her. Rose nodded and copied his actions. "Do you miss being at home?" She thought about it for a few seconds with pursed lips.

"A bit I suppose. But not much. I love spending my time with you and I want to be here with you more than anything. I just wanted to spend more time just..." She trailed off not knowing the rest herself. They stared at each other for several moments, their movie abandoned.

"Do you miss your home?" Rose asked. He looked sad for a moment.

"I don't miss it as such. I just wish it was still around. I never was too fond of the place, I thought they were all pompous and I broke pretty much all the rules. But now I realise how beautiful it was. I have a burden of guilt on my shoulders-that's why I wish it was still here." Rose looked at him with sadness and sympathy.

"Well that's survivors guilt. That's understandable." she said softly, laying a hand on his arm. He jerked away and Rose felt a little hurt but this was the most he had ever opened up, she didn't want to start a fight.

"It's not survivors guilt, Rose! You don't know what I did!" He got up out of his chair angrily and walked down the isle towards the T.V. Rose was quick to follow him and she tugged on his arm to turn him around to face her.

"Then tell me." She said firmly.

**Any good? Thanks if you read!**


End file.
